Rose Curls
by WriterBunny
Summary: Starting at the new generations' Yule ball... Scorpius/Rose
1. Chapter 1

**Rose and Scorpius.. Yep I'm going there.**

OXOXO

Rose pinned her curly hair back and Lilah stood in front of the mirror in their room, applying her makeup. Rose was dressed in a white dress that fell to the floor and most of her left leg was showing through the cut. Her half-up red hair was startling against the red and black eye shadow, eye liner, and mascara praising her blue eyes. Then the glitter lotion sparkling against her skin.

Lilah was wearing a red and black stripped dressed her black curls free but pinned away from her face. Her make up dark, except for the red eye shadow showing brightly and her green eyes were happy. Her dress was short and stopped mid-thigh.

Rose tried not to think about her mother's own failure of the Yule Ball and just kept a smile on her face. Lilah then grabbed her red clutch and tapped on her friend's shoulder.

"Ready. Albus will be here any minute!" Lilah referred to Rose's cousin and her boyfriend.

"Okay, calm down." Rose laughed and finished her hair before applying touch up quickly to any smeared make-up.

"You girls better be ready." James called and Lilah rushed from the room and right into Albus's arms. Rose followed and saw Lily dressed with her hair pulled in a messy bun and a thrown on black dress. She laughed the fourteen year old haste.

"Great, come on we have to be downstairs in five minutes." Albus said after a long smooch with Lilah.

Rose nodded and all of them started to go to the Ball.

The first thing Lilah and Albus did, on arriving was dance and Lily went in search of her friends and James had gotten sidetracked with some of his buddies. Rose stood there, feeling absolutely deserted.

"Sister is so sad" Rose smiled turned and saw Hugo. He was wearing a tee shirt with dress pants, not really formal but it was Hugo. "Woah, Looks like a fight!" Hugo said staring in the distance and Rose gasped seeing James holding Albus back from throwing another punch to a startled pureblood. Lilah was shocked herself, and Rose rushed over.

"What happened?" Rose asked.

"The guy called me a Mudblood.. Albus heard and flipped." Lilah explained and Rose looked at the boy who was clutching his nose, Scorpius was in the back of the group with the others but he was remaining quiet while the others were screaming at them.

"Fucking Potters!" One screamed and Albus hissed, not caring at the moment if he went on a rampage and ended up hurting his best friend.

"Shut up, at least he is protecting someone he cares about" Rose screamed and everyone eyes shifted to her. "All you guys care about is money and status." Lilah went over to Albus and grabbed his hand and leading him to a table. Scorpius followed and the crowd broke up.

Rose went to the table they picked and sat down. Albus was still heated but after a few kisses, he calmed down. Hugo came over and scowled at Scorpius.

"Mate what is the problem between us" Scorpius asked and Hugo glared at him before walking away.

"He is just temperamental. Stories that his dad told him" Albus explained and Rose nodded, a spark of anger exploding in her at the very thought of her mother's scar. "It's understandable" Albus said and Scorpius shook his head.

"I know the stories, okay. It is not understandable. It is my father's doing, not mine" Scorpius said and Rose turned sharply to look at him.

"But you didn't do anything just now. You were just standing there, not even going to help out you best friend, over some purebloods!" Rose exclaimed and Albus glared at her. Scorpius's gaze darkened and he shook his head.

"Rose.. It's wasn't anyone job to, not even yours" Albus said and Rose turned.

"Well you weren't calming down to handle the situation." Rose said and when she turned back to Scorpius, he was gone. It was normal for Scorpius to disappear but never angry, he was always ready to spit back some hateful words. It happened between them ever since first year.

"Rose that was low though" Lilah said and Rose looked at her friend. "Scorpius hasn't been exactly the greatest person in the world, but have we?" Lilah questioned and Rose looked down at her lap.

"I should go find him" Rose mumbled before standing up and she walked away in search for the blonde.

OXOXO

Rose found him out on the balcony and he was gripping the sides.

"Scorpius." Rose mumbled stepping further out and getting right next to him. A cool breeze washed over them and Rose shivered. Before Scorpius said a word, Rose felt the soft fabric of his jacket go around her shoulders.

"You're right, I should probably stand up to them. When I first got here, I wanted so badly to be in Gryffindor. The sorting hat said I had no courage when it came to certain things. So he put me in Slytherin." Scorpius confessed and Rose looked up at him.

Rose noticed how insanely tall he was, she could then feel her nipples harden over something totally different. He was handsome with his wavy blonde hair and grey eyes.

Scorpius looked down at her and before he thought about it, he took one strand of loose hair and tucked it behind her ear. His fingertips sliding across her cheek afterwards and his eyes tracing her lips. Rose let out a small sigh as Scorpius trailed his finger to her neck and shoulder.

"Scor.." Rose breathed and moved closer. Scorpius then leaned down and captured her lips gently. One of her hands touched his neck and her fingers pressing gently. The kiss was just lips and pressure, and it was perfect. Her body molded against his and one of his hands buried into her red curls..

OXOXO

**Preview of a portion of the story. This was written while doing homework. If you Review I will write the rest.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Rose Curls... Continued**

OXOXO

"Scor.." Rose breathed and moved closer. Scorpius then leaned down and captured her lips gently. One of her hands touched his neck and her fingers pressing gently. The kiss was just lips and pressure, and it was perfect. Her body molded against his and one of his hands buried into her red curls.

Rose was the first to pull away, her eyes closed and her lips tingling. Scorpius let his hand remain in her hair and she dropped her hands to fix her dress. Scorpius looked over and saw Albus smirking in the doorway before he turned to leave.

Scorpius leaned to whisper in her ear.

"Albus saw us." Rose looked at Scorpius with confusion before her eyes widened and the realization settled. Scorpius felt her pull away completely and she was breathing heavily.

"No I shouldn't have done that.. Why does this happen to me?" Rose exclaimed before she hurried inside and away from the ball. She was unknowingly breaking Scorpius's heart. Scorpius stood there, his hand forming into a fist as the anger hit him and he slammed his knuckles against the stone of the railing. It hurt and he looked down to see the blood. He stayed there long after the ball ended.

OXOXO

"Anything happened between you and Scorpius.." Lilah asked seeing Rose all ready for bed and reading a book, however the red head wasn't reading and deep in thought.

"Why do you ask?" Rose mumbled her fingers tapping the book. Lilah shrugged and went over to her. "What Lilah?"

"It's just, you went to talk to him and then left the ball early.. way early! Adding to the fact that Albus has yet to see him at all and he told me that you guys were together on the balcony" Lilah hurried and Rose looked at her friend.

"Albus hasn't seen him." Rose said and she looked down. Lilah nodded and then she got up.

"You didn't blame him again, did you? You know you were suppose to talk to him, not making him feel worse." Lilah said and she started to get angry.

"No, Lilah I didn't.. We barely talked and I felt sick so I needed to leave. That's what happened." Rose said and Lilah stared before nodding slowly. She doubt Rose was telling the truth but she wouldn't force her. Lilah went to lay on her bed. "Are you and Albus thinking about sex again" Rose said and Lilah looked at her friend.

"We have, but the first time was horrible. We got caught by Scorpius and Albus couldn't put the condom on, and it hurt and nothing against him, but it wasn't very good." Lilah said and Rose rolled her eyes.

"It isn't suppose too.. It was your first time." Rose said and she brought her book to her chest. "At least you had yours." Rose said and Lilah frowned..

"You know you could just have Scorpius help you get it over with. It wouldn't mean anything." Lilah said and Rose closed her eyes and shook her head. "Okay, whatever.. I'm tired. Turn off the light when you are done." Lilah said before getting under the covers.

Rose sat there for several more minutes and thought about the kiss. Her reaction afterwards was horrible and she frowned at how his face dropped and a dark mask fell over his emotions. Scorpius was great at hiding how he was feeling, much like his father in some ways. Rose got her wand to turn off the light and she then tried to go to sleep. But the thought of what Lilah said rang in her ears.

She eyes closed as she imagined Scorpius's hands on her bare skin. Him kissing all of her freckles, everywhere. Rose opened her eyes and she was breathing abnormally. She took a deep breath to clear all of her thoughts away before closing her eyes again, this time slipping into sleep.

OXOXO

Rose heard of the fight between her brother and Scorpius. Rose wasn't really surprised at first, it would be the first time, but the reason of the fight shocked her.

Albus had told her that she was reason of the fight. That Scorpius was supposedly talking some shit about her about the Yule Ball fight and Hugo had reacted. Rose understood why Scorpius was mad, it was because she left after the kiss.

"Why did you start the fight?" Rose hissed at her brother who only sported a black eye.

"Because I knew I could win" Hugo hissed back. Rose rolled her eyes. "And I protecting your honor so I don't get why you are so upset." Hugo questioned and Rose glared at him.

"I don't need you to protect me. I'm sick of guys thinking they need to fight over me." Rose snapped and Hugo glared. "Why don't you spend time getting to know people instead of harassing my friends" Rose snarled and Hugo turned away from her, arms crossed across his chest.

"How dare you even call him a friend? Some of the things he said is not what friends say about each other" Hugo hissed and Rose looked at him in confusion.

"What did he say?" Rose asked and Hugo shook his head and left. Rose groaned, getting tired of the drama that came with boys. Rose then started to walk back to her room. She paused see the very familiar blonde boy push as girl into her own room, while kissing.

Rose felt the rejection hit her harder then she expected and she rushed to her room. Rose got into the bathroom and breathing heavily she tried to get the image out of mind and she splashed cold face on her face. It hasn't even been three day yet Scorpius was kissing another girl and even going farther. Rose pulled her red hair back in a pony tail and pulled off her school robes. She needed a butterbeer, to calm herself down.

She hurried to get dressed in Jeans, some boots to block out the snow. She put on a black sweater and her coat. Rose quickly turned her ponytail to a bun and hurried to put on her white hat and scarf. She then proceeded to leave.

OXOXO

Rose stayed in the town longer then she planned and was walking back late at night. The cold was worst and it was getting dark quickly. Rose shoved her cold hands deeper into her coat pockets and tried to hide her face from the wind.

It was hard to walk in the snow and she ended up tripping on a hidden tree root. Rose gasped out in pain as her ankle twisted and she fell in the snow. Rose could feel the pain shooting up her leg and she tears escaped unwillingly.

"Are you okay?" Rose heard and she looked up. Scorpius was standing there dressed in his winter clothing.

"I.. No.." Rose stuttered and Scorpius came over. He kneel down to her and grabbed her hurt leg. "Ow.." Rose hissed and Scorpius's face dropped in worry.

"I think it is broken" Scorpius mumbled touching her ankle and Rose let out another cry. "I'll carry you to the medical wing." Scorpius said and Rose nodded. Her hands wrapped around his neck and he easily picked her up under the knees. Scorpius felt Rose breathing heavily against his neck and she was groaning out in pain.

"It hurts" Rose mumbled gripping his coat and Scorpius nodded, walking. "You're warm" Rose then noticed, his neck was letting off a lot of heat and Rose nuzzled her nose against his skin. The arm around her back then rubbed her side and Rose forgot about what happened between Scorpius and the random girl. Rose kissed his neck and tried to get even more comfortable in his arms.

"Rose." Scorpius mumbled and Rose looked at him. Her pain in her ankle was there and she winced.

"I saw you enter another room with a girl" Rose mumbled and Scorpius looked away. "I understand I got you mad at me but why?" Rose asked.

"I was upset, the fight and everything. I needed a distraction." Scorpius mumbled and Rose noticed he was breathing heavily.

"Put me down for a bit" Rose said and Scorpius shook his head. "Scor.. I don't want you too push yourself too hard." Rose mumbled and Scorpius nodded gently before setting her down on the driest patch of ground, under a tree. Scorpius sat down also. "We are going to get in trouble."

Scorpius shrugged, he sneaked out after hours in the first place. Rose leaned down and unzipped her boot. Scorpius helped her and examined her foot farther.

"What happened?" Scorpius asked and Rose looked down at her foot. It looked broken.

"I tripped on a root." Rose said and Scorpius then put her boot back on. "Scorpius, I can try walking on it. With you know with you supporting."

"Okay." Scorpius said standing up and helping her.

OXOXO

The next morning when Rose had spent the night being healed in the infirmary. Scorpius came to bring her out. Much to his dismay, Hugo was there getting her ready. She was only limping on her foot and wasn't in serious pain.

"Scorpius, Come here!" Rose called and Hugo turned and glared at the blonde who now came at them. "Hugo. He helped me last night, so be nice"

"As long as he is" Hugo muttered and he noticed how Rose hugged Scorpius and the boy's hand rested comfortably on her lower back. Hugo rolled his eyes and turned away.

"I was hoping to help you back, but I see your brother came" Scorpius said and Hugo stared as Scorpius smiled. "Mate. I'm sorry about the fight. What I was saying was not true." Scorpius said and Hugo let out a groan.

"I don't care!" Hugo exclaimed and Rose looked at him.

"He is apologizing and you are not listening" Rose exclaimed and pushed her brother in a warning. Hugo stared at his sister.

"What would Dad think? You protecting him" Hugo hissed and Rose quieted before she looked at her brother.

"I really don't care what Dad thinks. Why don't you just leave?" Rose said and Hugo nodded before pushing past Scorpius and leaving. "He's really stupid sometimes" Rose let out a groan and Scorpius nodded. "It is really more of his attitude."

"Anything you need before I bring you back." Scorpius asked and Rose shook her head. "Come on, I think Lilah been freaking out all night." Scorpius took her arm and wrapped it around his waist. To anybody else it looked like he was helping her but he felt the grip was loose and her figners slowly touch his bare skin in between his skirt and jeans.

As they finally came to her room. Scorpius was hesitate to let her go, but did so and leaned to kiss her cheek. Rose wasn't quite sure what changed their relationship but something did and Rose wanted to make things official.

Rose got into her room and saw Lilah, seconds later she was almost toppled down.

"I was so worried.. But good news, we are sneaking out tonight with the boy. Me with Albus and You with Scor." Lilah said and Rose hesitated. "There will be alcohol.. Not a lot though. Say you'll go. Scorpius already agreed." Lilah rushed and Rose sighed before nodding.

'Alright. I'll come"

OXOXO

**Sorry if this is a bit cheesy. It took forever and many times it failed and I had to start way over. Well it is done now.. Next Chapter = Party and more.**

**REVIEw**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it took so long, I've been busy with other projects and school. Honor classes are stressing me out and I can't write correctly. So apologizing beforehand if there are grammar and spelling mistakes, plus any stupid areas. **

OXOXO

Rose was dressed in the same clothes she went out the night before and Lilah was dressed in similar clothes. They were going to be in the abandoned Gazebo near the forest. Both were experts at sneaking out so it was no surprise that they were there before the boys. They lit the lantern and opened the cooler that Albus had put there earlier. Rose grabbed a beer and sat down.

"They should be here soon." Lilah said as she drank from her own beer and nudged Rose.

"Getting drunk without us" Scorpius joked stepping onto the Gazebo's rotting wood and Albus showed up behind him.

"No we have no intention to get drunk. Remember what happened last time" Lilah said before getting up and grabbing the small radio from Albus and she set it up, so music played. "Plus we just here as friends"

"You say that now but we all know what you two are going to be doing." Scorpius muttered and Rose laughed gently. He then turned to Rose and held out a hand. "Dance with me"

Rose looked at his hand before she took it and got up. Scorpius pulled her close and wrapped an arm around her waist. Scorpius looked into her blue eyes. The soft music helped them get into a rhythm but Rose looked to see Lilah and Albus making out.

"You don't want a beer" Rose mumbled and Scorpius shook his head.

"I wish we could have done this at the ball." Scorpius mumbled. "I wanted to tell you a lot of things, but you left." Scorpius said and Rose looked up and let out a small gasp. Their lips were so close to each other and Scorpius brought her closer. "Why are you so scared?"

"I'm not scared. You have to understand that. I just can't really be with you. My brother was right. When it all comes down to it, what will my father think" Rose mumbled and Scorpius sighed.

He pulled away, but still held her waist. "What does it matter anyways?" Scorpius hissed and Rose closed her eyes. "You know what your father will think, I know what your father will think. Don't lead me on" Scorpius snapped and Rose looked down.

"Fine" Rose said before gasping as Scorpius kissed her. It was hard and fast, but it invoked feelings to pour from the two. Rose groaned, wrapping an arm around his neck and pulling gently on his hair. Scorpius gripped her hips and wasn't planning on letting go, anytime soon.

When they pulled apart, breathing heavily and Rose leaned her head against his chest. Scorpius moved one hand to play with her hair. He loved the red and the curls were brilliant. Rose let out sighed as she pulled back and looked into his eyes.

"Tell me.. Please" Rose pleaded and Scorpius frowned. "Will we be okay?" Scorpius nodded and kissed her once more, gently. It was difficult not to cry as Rose slammed her eyes shut and kissed back.

OXOXO

Rose was on the train to go home for Christmas, Scorpius's hand clasping hers and they had the box alone. She was bringing him home, he was suppose to stay at the school for Christmas with his father's orders. Scorpius leaned to kiss her neck and rubbed his thumb over her hand.

"We're almost there" Scorpius mumbled and Rose smiled before running a hand through his damp wavy hair. He had just took a shower before getting on the train and it was still drying. "Stop.. You'll mess it up" Scorpius teased and Rose smirked before leaning to kiss him. They had only been together for a few weeks, but it was all over school.

The next step was to tell her parents considering they already sent a letter to his.

Before they knew it the train stopped and everyone was getting ready to get off. Rose looked out the window to see her tall father and her mother, both standing hand in hand. She even spotted the Potters. Rose squeezed Scorpius's hand before exiting the box. She pulled him behind her as he barely got to grab his bag.

When they were out of the train and Rose was immediately hugged by Hermione. The graying woman was shorter then her own daughter and didn't pay any mind to the boy. Ron however was glaring at the connected hands.

"Mum, Enough" Rose said gently, laughing and Hermione pulled away. Rose finally noticed her father's death glare and turn to Scorpius. "Well, as you can probably guess, I started to date Scorpius." Rose mumbled.

"Did he pressure you?" Ron accused and Rose looked at him in shock.

"How dare you say something like that? He would never do something like that." Rose exclaimed and she felt Scorpius hand grip hers more tightly, he was nervous. Rose looked at him and saw him bite his lip.

"We told you to beat him, not date him" Ron continued and Hermione swatted his chest.

"Not here, Come on we are going home." Hermione said gently and Rose remained quiet as they left.

OXOXO

"Rose I'm sorry" Scorpius mumbled as they sat on the couch. Rose had small tears coming down, for just recently getting yelled at by her father. "Maybe we shouldn't have done this."

"What do you mean?" Rose exclaimed, slowing freaking out. "Do you not want to be together anymore?"

"No.. Rose, just listen" Scorpius tried to calm her down but she slapped him.

"I want you to leave.. I hate you!" Rose yelled before she got up and ran upstairs to her room. Scorpius got up and hurried after her, just to get a door slammed in his face.

"Rose, open up. Please." Scorpius pleaded but he heard the cries and he pressed his forehead against the door. She was beyond hurt, with her father and everything. "Rose, You know I love you"

"No, everything was a mistake. Don't you see how people look at me at school. They think I'm just another one of your sluts. Maybe that's all you want from me! Everyone knows your reputation." Rose hissed and Scorpius pounded on the door with his fist. "You don't love me, nobody does." Rose's thoughts showed. Scorpius tried to twist the door knob, but it was useless.

"Rose.. Open the door." Scorpius tried to comfort gently through the door. "I want to see that beautiful face and your curls." Her cries increased and Scorpius didn't noticed Ron standing there in the hallway. It was harsh to hear his daughters cries and know that most of it was his fault. Scorpius tried to gently coax Rose to open the door and he succeeded after a while.

Rose opened the door and stood there, she was slightly hiding her eyes with her hair and she slowly just went to hug him. Ron walked backwards away from the scene. Scorpius held Rose tightly as she cried, his hand rubbing her spine in comfort. Scorpius kissed her forehead gently and let out a sigh.

At dinner Rose came downstairs and ignored everyone while she ate, even Scorpius. Her red hair was dull and eyes sad.

"Rose, I need to talk to you after dinner." Ron said gently and Rose shrugged before continuing to eat. Scorpius was slightly afraid of what Ron might say, he must know that Rose was already close to breaking. After dinner the two went to his office and Scorpius stood outside the door, listening. "Rose, look at me.."

It was quiet before Scorpius heard the cry. "Why can't you just be happy for me?" Rose cried and Ron sighed. "I am, sweetheart.. But you must understand, his father." "He isn't like his father!" Rose screamed and Scorpius heard the hate. "He is kind and he loves me." Rose cried.

"Rose.." Ron mumbled before everything went quiet. "I love you more then anything. I'm sorry.." Scorpius knocked on the door and it opened slowly.

"I am talking to my daughter." Ron mumbled gently and Scorpius nodded gently. "What do you need?"

"Can we all talk together? To talk about problems you might have and we might have" Scorpius suggested and Ron squinted slightly before nodding and letting Scorpius come inside the room. Rose was letting out sniffles when Scorpius saw her and he went over to her and sat down. Scorpius reached to touch Rose's hand but Ron glared at him slowly.

"Why would you spring this on me, like this?" Ron exclaimed and Rose shrugged.

"I thought it would be better. He deserves a chance." Rose said and Ron then turned to Scorpius.

"I am still wary but you can date him, he has already proven himself." Ron mumbled and Rose looked up in confusion.

"The hallway, I thought someone was watching." Scorpius said and a blush was appearing on his cheeks and neck. He wasn't really keen on the older experienced wizard, knowing he loved his daughter. Rose blushed also but she got up and hugged her father. Scorpius got up and Rose smiled feeling his hand on her lower back. Rose let out go of her father and twined her fingers with Scorpius.

OXOXO

Scorpius woke up on the other side of the bed Christmas day. Rose was sleeping peacefully as her head nuzzled against his chest. Her body warm as Scorpius ran his hand across her side and over the white tank top. She wearing a pair of green shorts, an early Christmas present the night before.

"Rose." Hermione's voice sounded through the door. Rose started to stir before she stretched out much like a cat.

"What is it?" Rose called sleepily.

"Your father and I are going to visit the Potters, in about a hour. Get ready if you want to come" Hermione said and Rose slowly sat up.

"You should have went to sleep in the guest bedroom." Rose mumbled gently. "This won't look good with my father."

"And I will tell him that we weren't doing anything, hence why I was completely clothed." Scorpius grinned as he pulled Rose to him and kissed her. Rose leaned further into the kiss as she moved to straddled his lap. Her hands gripped his shoulders as she felt his hands rise up under her tank top. His thumb rubbed across her belly button and he pulled away to look in her eyes.

"I love your eyes" Scorpius whispered as he moved one hand to twirl one of her curls around his finger. Rose blushed, something only Scorpius can do to her.

"Yours are better" Rose whispered staring deeper into the grey ones that belonged to her boyfriend. Rose then gave him a brief kiss before moving to get off the bed. "I'm going to get ready to leave. You should too." Rose said and grabbed a pair of jeans and went to pick out a sweater as she looked at Scorpius who slowly got up.

"Okay. I'll be right back." Scorpius mumbled. Rose kissed him real quick before he left. She stripped out of her shorts and tank top to change her underwear. Rose pulled on her jeans and the sweater just as the door opened.

"Rose, are you almost done?" Hermione asked and Rose nodded. "Scorpius is coming?"

"Yeah is that okay?" Rose asked and Hermione nodded watching as her daughter brushed through her hair and pull it back into a ponytail. She then went over to slip on her boots. Hermione sighed looking at Rose once more before leaving.

OXOXO

**In the next chapter is Christmas at the Potters! I think this chapter wasn't the best but I tried so I'm going to try and write the next chapter. **

**REVIEW**


	4. Chapter 4

Ron watched as Rose walked ahead of them to the Potter's house, Scorpius was up there too. They were being awfully quiet after Ron told her again this morning that having Scorpius sleep in her room was unacceptable. He threaten that if Scorpius slept in her room again, that he will take back his blessing of the relationship. Scorpius had overheard and looked like a hurt puppy, he never wanted to risk their relationship over something as small as sleeping in the same bed.

Rose took Scorpius hand and Hermione bit her lip seeing the couple be distant, because it was only Rose's grip keeping the hands connected. Rose reached to knock on on the door. Ron and Hermione had caught up with the couple just as the door opened, Albus greeted them and led them into the house.

"Mum, is getting breakfast done. Hermione you can join her and Ron, Dad is in his office." Albus informed and watched as they went separate ways. Scorpius looked uncomfortable, as Rose gave up in trying to hold his hand. "What's up between you two.

"Is Lilah here?" Rose asked and Albus nodded. He pointed to the living room and as Rose moved to leave she looked at Scorpius very briefly. He looked at her intensely, there was no point in speaking words when she didn't want them. Rose then turned and went into the living room.

"What's going on?" Albus asked Scorpius as he sighed,

"We broke one of her father's rules last night, we slept in her bed. Mostly my fault but I trying to distance us a bit, so I gain back what little respect Ron had for me." Scorpius mumbled, Albus looked at Scorpius.

"You can't just distance you from her. She'll take it the wrong way. Scor.. She doesn't know how you feel. Girls think differently. Think about how I reacted at the dance to that one dude calling Lilah a mud blood when she didn't even care." Albus referred to and Scorpius closed his eyes. "Ron is also a very passive person, just don't sleep in her room again" Albus said and Scorpius sighed.

"You're right, How is Lilah?" Scorpius asked and Albus smiled.

"We.. um.. tried again" Albus mumbled and Scorpius looked up at Albus. "It was beyond better, I shouldn't go into details." Albus mumbled.

"Did you make her cum?" Scorpius asked and Albus nodded shyly and he smiled. "Let's go hang out with them" Scorpius said and Albus lead him to the living room. Rose was sitting on the couch, spread out as she laughed with Lilah about something she said. Scorpius went over to Rose and briefly touched her shoulder and moved her body gently to sit behind her.

"It's somewhat weird seeing you guys together, even after two weeks. But you guys are a beautiful couple" Lilah exclaimed randomly as Rose looked at Scorpius, wondering why he showing her affection. Scorpius moved to whisper in her ear.

"I'm sorry.." Scorpius mumbled before nibbling gently on her ear, making her giggle. His hand went to her waist as he kissed her. Rose kissed back before smiling as she shifted to cuddle against him. Lilah laughed, and Rose looked over to see Albus on top of her, tickling her sides.

"Stop! Albus." Lilah exclaimed as she squirmed. Rose heard a voice clear as Albus pulled away from Lilah, grinning innocently.

"What have we said about the tickling? Which often leads to making out" Ginny said, her arms crossed across her chest.

"Sorry, Mrs. Potter." Lilah said politely and swatted Albus's chest. Rose smiled playing with the bottom hem of Scorpius's sweater. "It won't happen again." Scorpius chuckled gently.

"Where's Lily?" Scorpius asked and Ginny frowned.

"She decided to be like Hugo and stay at the school for the holidays. Truthfully not my ideal choice but she said she wanted to study in peace." Ginny explained and Scorpius nodded, "Breakfast is done, Anyone hungry?" Rose sat up and started to get up.

"I'm beyond hungry. Come on Scor" Rose mumbled before grabbing his hand and Scorpius got up with her, following her into the kitchen but he heard the words Albus said.

"Man, you're so whipped" Albus joked and Scorpius turned glaring.

"Shut up" Albus crackled with laughter. Lilah joined in with the laughter, as Rose smiled.

OXOXO

"It's cold." Scorpius complained as Rose laughed above him as she pinned him to the ground. Snow was covering them. Scorpius was grumpy that he let her pin him down.

"You're fine" Rose said and leaned down to kiss him. Her hands gripping his shoulders as he kissed back. Her body shifted and Scorpius wrapped an arm around her waist, letting out a sound that confirmed that the kisses weren't innocent anymore. Scorpius started to kiss away from her mouth and to her throat. Her hips ground against his. Her knees pressing into the snow, the cold a shock against the heat they were creating. "Scor" Rose moaned as Scorpius nibbled happily on her neck.

"What are you guys doing out there, we're going to being leave soon." Hermione called and Rose reluctantly pulled away, her body shivering from pleasure as she sat up. Scorpius still rubbing his lower half against her. "I would get up before your father sees you"

"Okay.." Rose called breathlessly as she got up. Scorpius followed, his sweater soaked through and his jeans. He gripped Rose's waist as they walked to house to see Hermione slipping on her jacket, and Ron standing there saying goodbye to James and Albus. Rose smiled as she felt Scorpius hide his erection by getting right behind her. His hands gripped her hips and resting his head on her shoulder

"We should get going, we have some presents we need to open also." Hermione said and Ron turned to his wife before nodding. He gave Harry one last brotherly hug and Ginny a kiss on the forehead.

"Bye, see you later" Everyone exchanged.

As Rose settled on the couch after putting away her new present. She heard a click and looked in the direction of the sound. Scorpius was smirking with his new camera from her in tow. After explaining how it worked, Scorpius was hooked.

"I love my present, Have I told you that?" Scorpius exclaimed as he came closer, Rose rolled her eyes.

"It's just a camera. Nothing that special" Rose said and Scorpius still smiled as he plopped down on the couch.

"It's bloody brilliant. Not only can I have pictures of my favorite woman, I can pictures of me on hand." Scorpius said and Rose nudged him with her foot.

"You're so conceited." Rose accused and Scorpius laughed as he leaned to kiss her. She frowned feeling the camera touch her as Scorpius reached for her thigh. "Even kissing can't get you away from that." Rose pouted and Scorpius had a lustful glaze darkening his grey eyes.

"It can, I never like anything more then making out with you" Scorpius mumbled and the camera was soon forgotten as Scorpius slid between her legs and pinned her down as they made out. As they pulled away, Scorpius looked needfully into Rose's eyes. She wasn't oblivious to the heavy arousal resting against her, but she thought about her parents and her own personal view.

"Scor.. We can't.. Not with my parents and I don't know if I'm ready." Rose said, fear creeping deeply into her voice, previous boyfriends were willing to pressure her. One actually getting close to raping her, thinking back she remember how Scorpius had walked in at the last minute to see Greyson on top of her squirming, protesting body, and her clothing in tatters. Scorpius had been looking for Lilah to only save Rose from her abusive boyfriend.

"This is about Greyson, Isn't it?" Scorpius said, as if he read her mind. Rose looked at him, her blue eyes glossing over and a tear quickly escaping. "I would never pressure you. But you can't be scared of me.. Not in this prospect." Scorpius mumbled and Rose let out a cry.

"I know. It's just so familiar. I want to just see you but I look and I see Greyson. I just can't, not today." Rose cried and her hands were pushing at Scorpius's chest and he got the message.

"It's okay. Just don't think I'm pressuring you. I love you" Scorpius mumbled kissing her gently on the cheek. He then slowly got off her and helped her up. Rose looked at him before nodded once.

"I love you too. I think I'm going to go to bed." Rose said and Scorpius nodded before watching her leave. He grabbed his camera before heading to the guest bedroom.

OXOXO

**Next Chapter will be out soon hopefully. **

**REVIEW.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Warning I have changed the rating for the story for a reason!**

OXOXO

Ever since the incident on the couch Scorpius wouldn't push for heated kisses, and when they came back to school. They would constantly spend hours talking about each other feelings and soon they had deepened their relationship to the point that Scorpius knew what Rose was feeling by the looks she gave him.

At the moment he couldn't sit still with the lust filled looks he was receiving. They hadn't had a good snog in a while as they were busy with homework and classes. As class ended Scorpius saw Rose look at him, smirking, before she walked slowly out of the door. Scorpius got the hint shoving his books into his bag and heading out after her. It wasn't long before they had found a private corner and Scorpius had her pinned.

"Scor.." Rose moaned as he gripped her hidden thighs from under her robes. She was letting out sounds he had heard before but never like this. Their kisses were hard and was leaving them breathless. She moved a leg around his waist and pulled him closer. Her hand pulled at the blonde curls at the nape of his neck. A bell went off in the distance which made Scorpius pull away slowly. His cheeks flushed, matching hers as he stared into her eyes.

"We have class soon" Scorpius mumbled and Rose leaned to kiss him.

"Let's skip, Scorpius." Rose protested and Scorpius let out a soft growl. Her legs quivered at the sound, she wanted him to growl at her again, probably in a more comfortable area, and with a lot less clothes.

"Hey you two, off to class!" A perfect exclaimed to them and Scorpius pulled away, Rose fixed her robes and saw Scorpius adjust himself.

"Meet me after last class in the library, the secret section." Rose whispered to him, before kissing him and leaving the area. Scorpius groaned, watching her retreat. She was such a tease, but Scorpius didn't mind in the least.

OXOXO

Rose got to the library, dressed in her school uniform but without the robe. She had her hair pulled back in ponytail and she pushed past a black curtain and found her way through a maze of bookshelves. Scorpius was reading a book when she got there. Her body started to throb thinking about what she had decided earlier.

"Why did you get us worked up, earlier?" Scorpius asked, looking up and finding Rose perched against a bookshelf. Her blue eyes sparkling and lustful.

"Oh, I don't know. I thought we could take our relationship to the next level." Rose mumbled walking over to him and dropping to her knees. Scorpius shifted uncomfortably.

"What are you doing?" Scorpius asked gently and Rose reached for his belt buckle. Scorpius let out a low grumbled as Rose took it off and placed on the ground next to her. Next where his pants button and zipper, Rose slowly pulled the pants down to his ankles. She kissed his bare knee and inner thigh. Scorpius groaned out and his hand yanked free her ponytail and grabbed a handful of her curls.

Rose snaked her hand into his boxers and grabbed gently on his hardening erection. Scorpius gripped her hair tighter and let a series of groans.

"You're so big" Rose mumbled, moving to kiss the base of his cock. Scorpius didn't respond with any words. Rose licked the shaft, feeling the muscle harden as the blood rushed to his anatomy. Rose grabbed the waistband of his boxers and then moved those to his ankles with his pants. She let out a small satisfied hum and then cupped his heavy balls. Scorpius looked down at Rose just as she wrapped her lips around the head of his cock.

Rose let out a moan and looked at him, as she took him deeper into her mouth. Scorpius let out small grunts as she took him deeper and her body was shaking from it own need, imagining how it would feel to have him inside her. She slid her hand down under her skirt and went to touch herself. Scorpius pulled gently on her hair and closed his eyes, getting lost in the moment.

A whimper filled the room and Scorpius looked down at Rose as she pulled away from sucking him off to nip at the shaft. Her eyes were clenched shut and her hand gripped his thigh as she cried out in pleasure. Scorpius groaned out, looking down to see her fingers working on herself. Rose mumbled his name and let out a gentle sigh and she let out a small gasps as her body calmed down.

Scorpius stroked her hair and Rose tried to resume stroking Scorpius cock but Scorpius pulled her up and kissed her.

"Scor." Rose moaned as she moved closer but stopped feeling Scorpius erection press proudly against her thigh. She tried to kiss away the raising fear and Scorpius pulled away but Rose demanded more kisses before Scorpius pushed her away gently.

"I know you are scare.. Rose one step at a time." Scorpius said rubbing her cheek and Rose let out a frustrated sigh. "Here sit on the table."

"Why won't you pressure me like everyone else?" Rose asked gently but doing as he said.

"I love you and I wish I had waited for you as my first. But since I can't, I want to make it perfect for you." Scorpius mumbled gently and slowly pushed his hardened member into his pants and zipped his pants up. Scorpius then took her foot and sliding her flat off and letting it drop to the floor. He leaned to her ankle and Rose let out a small moan, his fingers massaged her foot and slowly moved to her calf muscles and his kisses pressed harder and Rose relaxed in his hands.

"Scorpius.. more" Rose moaned and Scorpius looked up before kissing her inner thigh, his head nudging her skirt up to her waist. Scorpius pulled away and Rose let out a whimper before Scorpius moved his chair closer to the table and pulled her legs up over his shoulder.

"Can I?" Scorpius asked, his fingers tugging on her underwear's strings. Rose blushed before nodding and Scorpius kept his eyes on her before sliding the flimsy material away from her center. Scorpius flipped her skirt up exposed her to him. She was covered in trimmed red curls and her aroma intoxicating. Scorpius first moved to nibble her inner thigh, marking her.

"Can you just... oh!" Rose cried out once Scorpius licked up the expanse of her and let out a groan at the salty and sweet taste. He sucked her clit into his mouth and listened to her cries of pleasure. Her hand gripped his blonde hair and pulled him deeper.

"Whose back there?" A voice called and Scorpius pulled away quickly and Rose squeaked out in surprise when James appeared. "What the hell are you guys doing?" James exclaimed and Rose jumped down from the table and fixed her skirt. Scorpius wiped at his mouth and Rose's face was covered with a deep blush as she slowly turned to James.

"We were just.." Rose paused and looked over to Scorpius.

"Studying!" Scorpius exclaimed to finish her sentence. James crossed his arms across his chest and shook his head.

"No what you were doing is for bedrooms only, not even the private section of the Library." James said with strict authority. Rose nodded.

"We're going to leave in a few minutes, you don't have to wait up." Rose said and James made a disapproving sound before turning to leave. Rose turned to look at Scorpius.

"That was close, we must have been very loud" Rose let out gently and Scorpius smirked and pulled her to him.

"No I wasn't being loud, you were" Scorpius let out gently and he bent down to grab the thin material of her underwear. "I think I should keep these" Rose protested before Scorpius kissed her "No you'll get them later, be prepared." Scorpius warned and Rose felt a shiver run through her. Scorpius grinned and ran his fingers through her hair before grabbing a handful and pulling her in for a kiss. His other hand went to pull her pelvis against his she felt his hard arousal pressing against her belly.

"Come on, you two" James called back and Rose pulled away and licked her lips and then searched quickly from her hair tie. She found it and slid it onto her wrist before kissing Scorpius once more and then leaving. Scorpius stuffed the thin material he had been gripping in hand and shoved it into his pocket. He let out a sly smirk, not attempting to erase the image of Hermione's swishing hips as she left.

He knew he had to get back to his room and take care of the big problem he had in his pants.

OXOXO

Albus eyed the blonde who was sleeping soundly in his bed, dressed in his school uniform. He hadn't known Scorpius did anything tiring today, but Scorpius felt the exhaustion creep up on him from making out with Rose and having a very satisfied wank.

"Scorpius." Albus called and the blonde mumbled gently before sitting up. "What's got you so tired?" Albus said and Scorpius grinned.

"Your cousin" Scorpius quipped and Albus threw a pillow at him.

"I don't need to hear that!" Albus exclaimed and Scorpius stretched before getting up and going over to his dresser. "Lilah and me are planning to sneak out later. Are you going somewhere with Rose?" Scorpius shrugged and Albus sat down on his bed and Scorpius grabbed some regular clothes before turning to Albus.

"I'll talk to her after I get changed, we might just relax in her room or something. Maybe study" Scorpius said and Albus rolled his eyes knowing that neither of them needed to study, school was easy for the both of them and they always got Outstanding's and taking extremely hard classes. It was a known fact that the two are the top candidates to be the Head boy and girl next year.

"Okay, so I'm going to go." Scorpius mumbled before turning to get dressed in the bathroom. Albus laid back on the bed and grabbed his textbook, determine to study for the test tomorrow. Scorpius came back moments later dressed in a black button up and jeans. He waved goodbye before leaving the room. He walked calmly through the corridors and attempted to sneak into Rose's bedroom, as he got in there the first thing he noticed was that the bedroom was empty.

Scorpius smirked going over the bed with purple sheets, there was a picture of him and Rose kissing and pulling away to look into each other's eyes. There was another of Rose with her family. Scorpius smiled and opened up the nightstand to see his girlfriend's private stash of pads and as he shifted further he saw an unopened box of condoms, something that her father probably gave her.

He then grabbed the box and chuckled, they weren't going to fit, that's for sure. He put them back and closed the drawer and then went over to the dresser he presumed was Rose's. The first drawer was obviously for her underwear and he found matching pairs of the one he had in his back pocket and other that were more lacy and see through. Scorpius grinned, shifting through her stuff before giving up and laying down on her bed. The sheets was covered with her aroma and he felt slightly like a peeping tom.

The door turned opened and Scorpius smiled seeing Rose come in, her bag hanging down by her side. She was preoccupied as she took the bag off and threw over near her dresser and grabbed the bottom of her shirt just before she turned to see Scorpius and let out a surprised scream. Rose placed a hand over her heart and glared at him.

"What are you doing in here?" Rose demanded and Scorpius grinned.

"Those condoms won't fit by the way" Scorpius informed and Rose blushed before realization settled in her.

"You went through my stuff!" Rose exclaimed and Scorpius smirked before getting up. "Why are you here anyway?" Scorpius could easily see that she was frustrated and he knew it was because of earlier.

"I was thinking we could hang out, I could leave if you really want me too." Scorpius said and Rose sighed running a hand through her hair.

"No it's fine. Just let me get changed." Rose mumbled and moved to get clothes. She went into the bathroom to change and Scorpius sat down on her bed. Rose came out of the bathroom dressed in a tank top and shorts. Scorpius smiled and felt the stirring of his arousal. "Scor. I'm tired. But I don't want you to leave." Rose complained and Scorpius ran his hand across the bed that he wasn't sitting on. Rose sat down and dropped her head against his arm and Scorpius pulled her closer to him.

Scorpius let out a content sigh and Rose looked at her before running her hand up his chest. She kissed his neck and smiled.

"Why are you so tired?" Scorpius asked and Rose rolled her eyes.

"James thought it would be fun to play Quidditch. Plus I was already frustrated about getting interrupted right before I came." Rose mumbled and then she let out a small laugh. "Getting into Quidditch gear and then riding commando is so uncomfortable." Scorpius groaned and looked down at her.

"You rode a broom commando, you have no idea how hot that sounds" Scorpius let out and Rose smirked before slipping a few of her fingers under the waistband of his jeans. Scorpius shifted before moving them to a laying position on the bed. Rose reached to kiss him and her fingers reached further to grip him. Rose let out a desperate sound as she shifted to straddle his legs, her hands unbuttoning his pants and Scorpius watched her and he saw the lust in her eyes.

His fingers gripped her hips as she stroked him. She let out a small moan moving her body closer and rubbing her clothed center against the base of his shaft. Scorpius rested his head against the bed and let out a groan. He could feel the end coming quicker by Rose's hands stroking and the material of her shorts rubbing against him. Her own cries of pleasure, edging him closer.

That was when the door opened and Rose squeaked out and collapsed on his chest hiding his erection and Lilah appear and almost screamed.

"What the fuck? You could have up the privacy thing up!" Lilah exclaimed, not oblivious to how Scorpius's jeans were pulled down a bit on his hips.

"I didn't know you were coming back. I'm sorry." Rose said breathless and Scorpius was still shaking from the pleasure he was just given.

"I just had to get my purse, and hopefully change. I'm going out with Albus. Is it safe to say that I go over to his tonight?" Lilah asked and Rose hid her face.

"Yeah whatever, can you just hurry" Rose let out in a whine. It was obvious that Rose was sick of getting interrupted by people right before her release. Lilah rolled her eyes and packed a quick bag of clothes and left. Rose let out a whine and Scorpius ran a hand through her hair before pulling her in for a kiss.

"Are you okay?" Scorpius asked and Rose shook her head.

"I'm frustrated." Scorpius smirked before grabbing her hips and flipping them over.

"Can I try something, Just really quick." Scorpius mumbled and Rose nodded. It wasn't even a minute later that she felt pressure right where her entrance was and Scorpius groaned just as Rose moaned out. Scorpius had the head of his cock pressing against her clothed entrance. Rose then felt him pull away and she whimpered.

"Scor!" Rose exclaimed in a whine. Scorpius kissed her pout and then kissed down to her neck. Rose let out a small moan and Scorpius fingers danced down her sides and then one hand reached into her shorts. He touched her and then moved to slid a finger into her.

"Is this okay?" Scorpius mumbled and Rose nodded, her eyes closed and she felt another finger enter and stretch her. She let out a whimper feeling his thumb press against her clit and she moved her hands to clench her bed sheets.

It wasn't long before Rose cried out and her fluids pooled onto his fingers and wetting her underwear. Scorpius felt her walls throb around his fingers and her body relax on the bed.

"hm." Rose hummed in approval, when Scorpius withdrew his fingers and brought them to his mouth. She stretched, her back curved and then settled onto the bed. Scorpius stroked his erection and Rose watched and he pleasure himself. She remembered the stroke to use next time and Scorpius let out small moan himself before squirting out and wetting Rose's bare thigh.

Rose tried to keep awake but Scorpius saw how her eyes keep closing and opening, each time getting longer. Scorpius put away his tired cock and slid off his jeans but kept his boxers on. He spooned Rose and quickly heard her breathing slow, he knew she fell asleep.

OXOXO

**I don't know about this chapter. It is a definite Rating changer, sorry if it was horrible I wrote most of it while I was sick and finally got time to finish it. It at first started off horrible and i deleted some stuff and then added and this process continued throughout the story. **

**But anyway REVIEW and if you like go to my profile for my twitter link to follow. **


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm incredibly sorry for the long wait. I feel absolutely horrible. I've had terrible writer's block and school (although not a original excuse) had won over writing this story. My have tried to get back into writing but only managed a few unfinished stories. I've incredibly mean and must say it reflected in this story. But my procrastination to not do my essay for English class. So here's a new chapter!**

**P.S. I advise everyone to watch The Hunger Games movie. It was amazing, just like the books.**

Rose woke to find Scorpius's arms wrapped around her waist, and his mouth trailing kisses down her neck. She let out a small moan, moving closer to him. "You look so beautiful" Scorpius mumbled, his hand reaching to slip under her shirt and rub his thumb around her belly button. Rose looked at him and noticed the lust written in his features.

"I'm sorry if my breath stinks.." Rose whispered and Scorpius let out a small laugh.

"I don't care about that. I've seen you in the morning before remember during Christmas and that one time, I didn't even notice anything during our very brief make-out session." Scorpius assured and Rose sighed before stretching her body. "We got far yesterday, I'm pretty certain you have my spending on your thigh." Rose blushed, noticing now the crusted semen on her thigh from the night before.

"When we get to having sex, how will you do it?" Rose asked, wanting to know more, and wanting to expect the whole thing, not just the pain. Scorpius kissed her, nipping gently on her lower lip.

"When we do it, first off it won't just be sex, I'm going to make love to you!" Scorpius corrected and Rose smiled while she nodded, understanding. "There will be foreplay, kind of like we did yesterday in the library. Maybe we will plan a day and spend it teasing each other. But the days before, I want to prepare you. You were super tight yesterday with only one finger, you've seen my cock."

Rose let out a shaky breath. "Please.. continue." She knew Scorpius wasn't a man whore but he had relieved some girls of their virginity, just so they wouldn't have to have a inexperience man do it.

"Don't think about the other girls. Please this will be different." Scorpius seemed to have read her mind. She made a mental note to search up on if Legilimency and if it can be passed to children, already knowing that Scorpius's father had master it. Scorpius trailed a hand down her side, his eyes tracing down the curves of her body. "I'll kiss down you neck and in between the swell of your breasts." His fingers demonstrated his words and Rose was letting out soft pants.

Scorpius leaned to kiss her and Rose gasped feeling his hand dip into the top of her bra and fingers rubbing around her nipple.

"You like that?" Scorpius husked against her ear and Rose nodded. "If you can't talk when we do it, I'm going to use your moans and such, but I will ask before I enter." Scorpius assured and Rose kissed his ear. "Do you want to see how I take you?" Scorpius mumbled and Rose blushed before nodding. He slowly took a hold of her wrists and pinned them on either side of her head, his knee nudging between her legs and then he climbed on top of her.

He moved one hand to get her legs around his waist and bring their pelvises together. Rose let out a low moan and shifted her hips, growing used to Scorpius's gentle and sure movements.

"Yes, you will be able to participate. won't let you not." Scorpius breathed heavily and rubbed them together. Rose squeezed his hands with her own. There was a knock on the door and the two broke apart just before Lilah entered the room.

"We should head for breakfast." Lilah informed and Rose nodded going to change and clean up. Scorpius kissed her good bye before leaving the room to go back to his to change.

OXOXO

Scorpius tried to work on his homework as he sat at his desk in his room, Rose was at quidditch practice and would be too tired afterwards to hang out so might as well get his homework done. He was distracted, feeling as if something was wrong. He hadn't talked to Albus all day it was unnerving.

It was at that moment that Albus slammed his way into the room, he was angry and Scorpius was surprised.

"Albus! What happened?" Scorpius asked seeing the bloody bandage on his arm.

"Fuck you and your pureblooded friends." Albus hissed pushing Scorpius away. He snarled at his friend. Scorpius knew his anger was mixed with hurt but Scorpius couldn't guess the reason.

"What happened?" Scorpius demanded and Albus blinked his eyes, a tear slipping down his cheek.

"She broke up with me.. I had gotten in a fight and she was done." Albus began to breathe heavily. Scorpius was shocked, why didn't he hear about this, why didn't Rose tell him? "She said that if I didn't care about her blood status then I wouldn't get so angry. It's all your fault!" Albus accused and Scorpius sighed. It wouldn't be the first time that Albus blamed him because of his blood.

"She'll come around.. I can talk to Rose." Scorpius assured and Albus laughed.

"You think Rose will talk to you, she'll be fed lies by Lilah and you will be in the same boat as me." Albus hissed and Scorpius shook his head. "You don't believe me, when was the last time you heard from Rose."

OXOXO

"I don't want to talk right now" Rose muttered to Scorpius.

"What did Lilah say? I had nothing to do with it, I didn't even know." Scorpius hissed and Rose let out a small sigh.

"Lilah is hurt, I have to be there for her." Rose said and Scorpius shook his head.

"Until she convincing you to break up with me. You know what, just forget it. I understand!" Scorpius snapped and Rose tried to reach for him but he moved away. "Don't! I'm going to be convinced that everything is going to be fine and then have my heart torn to pieces. This is why I fucked the girls I did, so I didn't get attached!" Scorpius snapped and then left. Rose was shocked as he hurried away and she knew he was hurt. He had ended their relationship, not outright but it was implied. Rose heard the soft sobs from the room and it brought her back to the problem right there. Lilah was hurt and needed her, Rose needed to swallow her own hurt to console her friend. Lilah's relationship was more important since it had lasted longer. Rose wiped her eyes and closed the door, turning back to her friend. She curled up next to Lilah and tried to calm the crying girl.

"Who was that?" Lilah asked and Rose shook her head.

"It doesn't matter." Rose mumbled, feeling the burn of her tears in the back of her eyes. "You matter more right now"

"Thank you" Lilah cried.

The next morning Lilah was feeling a fraction better and heard Rose crying in the bathroom. She was confused but could gather from her blurry memories the sound of Scorpius's angry voice and the glazed eyes Rose looked at her with. Lilah slowly got up and tried the bathroom knob, it was locked and she sighed. Rose wanted to be alone and Lilah knew not to bother, she would try to find Scorpius.

After hours of searching she found Scorpius passed out drunk and naked in the Hufflepuff commons. Lilah knew she couldn't tell Rose because he had obviously turned to his old ways after what happened between him and Rose. Lilah left Scorpius alone to deal with his own situation and went back to the room. Rose was getting ready and acted like she was okay, makeup hiding her dark circles and the swollen eyes.

"Are you okay?" Lilah asked and Rose nodded.

"Of course, just getting ready for school" Rose stated in a false calm tone. Lilah frowned, was her friend trying to hide it from her.

"Are you going to hang out with Scorpius today?" Lilah tested and Rose shifted on her feet.

"No, I'm going to spend my time in the library, study for the tests we have coming up." Lilah's question was answered, Rose was hiding the break up from her. "I'm going to go to breakfast" Rose then left without another word.

OXOXO

The whispers were loud and clear to Rose. Rose hated the pain in her chest every time she heard that the old Scorpius was back. So when she finally saw Scorpius in one of her classes, her heart was already shattered to pieces.

Not once did she acknowledge him, even before class when he looked right at her. She knew she would break down if she looked at him. Everything hurt as she finally left the class. She needed to be alone. She needed a break, she couldn't cry in front of people. Rose rushed from the classroom and hurried to library. Rose hid in a dark part of the selves and slid to her knees, crying quietly into her hands.

"I've been wanting to talk to you all day" Scorpius mumbled kneeling beside her. Rose shook her head.

"I don't want to talk to you!" Rose spat and Scorpius looked at her.

"I made a mistake last night, after ending things" Scorpius wanted to tell her about what happened but he saw in her eyes that she knew. "I didn't want you to figure out before I got around to tell you."

"I take back what I said. You are like your father, down to the very last detail." Rose hissed and Scorpius blinked in surprise. The memory of her defending him against his father flashed and he slowly nodded.

"I'm just going to leave." Scorpius mumbled, his chest hurting. "I'm very sorry for causing you to date a mistake." Scorpius whispered before getting up and he could feel Rose's eyes following him.

The next day in class, Scorpius was drunk. Rose was worried considering that alcohol was against the rules and here he was now talking back to the teacher without a care in the world.

"You're just a dumb ass teacher, I could teach this subject" Scorpius slurred and the teacher was shocked amongst the students. "I probably fuck better than you too. Tell me does your wife mewl after a good round of sex."

"Rose take Mister Malfoy down to talk with his house leader." The teacher ordered and Rose stood without saying anything and left the classroom, Scorpius following.

"So am I living up to my father's standard, or do I need to cut something into your arm." Scorpius hissed and Rose looked at him.

"You could be expelled. You're clearly drunk and you talked back to a teacher!" Rose exclaimed and Scorpius shrugged.

"You think I care. According to the word around school, I'm a fucking man whore who used you. Oh and I lost Albus as a friend, can't talk to him. He sees me as a pureblood arsehole and I got a hate letter from Lilah. Must I continue, or should I go on to tell you that I am now on your brother's personal hit list." Scorpius hissed, tears running down his face.

Scorpius was shaking as he reached into his robes and pulled out a flask, trying to bring it to his mouth. Rose grabbed it and Scorpius tried to contain his anger.

"You were the one who broke us up. So you have no right to be acting this way, you brought this upon yourself." Rose hissed and Scorpius turned away, letting out a small cry.

"The alcohol numbs the pain. I rather get expelled than seeing you everyday and knowing that I screwed up the only thing I cared about." Scorpius then looked her at her with sad and hurt eyes. "I can't escape that past, I'll remember forever." Scorpius then left, leaving Rose shocked.

**I told I was feeling mean. But now I guess I should get to writing my essay. . . Reviews are much enjoyed. I love reading them. **


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm so sorry for the very late upload and it's such a lame chapter because it is so short. But I've been having a very hard time in my life. I got a computer for Christmas so I am able to write but I haven't had much inspiration. I have stories to edit and I've been getting stupid ass reviews. Hopefully this chapter is okay and satisfies till I am able to write the next. I love you guys and hopefully writing will be better to me soon. Once again sorry for such a short chapter. **

OXOXO

Scorpius sat on his bed quietly, he wasn't in the mood to be out in the world or even do anything remotely close to homework. He was through trying to be someone he obviously wasn't. All he really wanted to do was talk to Albus about his situation but knew that their friendship was over. Scorpius must have sat in complete silence for hours before he finally got up to just change into his pajamas. No one came to reprimand him so he assumed Rose didn't tell anyone about his drunken encounter with the teacher.

He went into the bathroom and tried to wash his face. Scorpius clenched the counter and let out a shaky breath. His head still burned with a headache that despite his efforts wouldn't disappear. He heard Albus come in and Scorpius slowly went out to the room and climbed into his bed.

"I heard about this morning. You seriously went to class drunk!" Albus exclaimed and Scorpius turned away from him. "What's wrong with you?" Albus question noticing Scorpius's distance.

"Nothing." Scorpius mumbled. "I'm just tired"

"Lilah talked to me today. We're together again." Albus informed and Scorpius felt his eyes burn with unshed tears. He clenched his bed sheets and tried to will the hurt away.

"That's great." Scorpius forced out. Albus then noticed his friend's distress.

"Why don't we hang out with her and Ros-"

"No! I thought we weren't friends anymore. I'm just a _pureblood__arsehole__._ Are you not in the fucking loop. Rose and I are over!" Scorpius hissed and Albus was shocked. "But you never wanted to talk to me, I tried." Scorpius mumbled.

"I didn't know, I was angry." Albus stammered and Scorpius remained quiet. "Scorpius, I didn't mean to ignore you like that. We could talk about it." Albus offered and Scorpius shook his head.

"There's nothing more to talk about." Scorpius stated before leaving the room and Albus knew that was the end of their conversation, and maybe their friendship.

OXOXO

Albus came up to Rose later that night, his eyes were worried. "Have you seen Scorpius?"

Rose looked up at Albus from her seat in the library, "Not since earlier after i was suppose to turn him in. What's wrong?"

"That's the thing, I don't know. I last talked to him when I got back from my last class. But he was so mad and withdrawn then he just left." Albus informed. "But he is missing. No one I've asked seen him." Rose's eyes widened. No one has seen Scorpius, that was almost unheard of. Almost. Rose remembered one time where they had been looking for Scorpius because he seemed to have disappeared.

"I know where he went." Rose mumbled and told Albus to drop her things off at her room, Rose then left.

It was a short walk to the quidditch stadium and Rose climbed up the stairs. It didn't take much for her figure out where to go and then she saw the blonde looking out at nothing and his hands gripping the wood.

"I knew you would be here" Rose stated and Scorpius looked at her and then back to the open arena. "Why did you go here?" Rose questioned and Scorpius looked down.

"Truthfully. I want to jump." Scorpius mumbled and Rose eyes widened, what if she had been a few minutes late. "I guess in some ways I know i don't belong here. I'm not a child out of love like you are, or even Albus. I was arranged and planned. Why do you think the Malfoys have had only one child? Then we are taught all these stupid rules. You deserve someone who can love you. Once I am completely out of the picture you can move on." Scorpius explained and Rose reached for his hand. A cold breeze passed by them and Rose shivered, causing Scorpius to move closer as instinct.

Their hands were connected and Scorpius looked at her.

"You belong with me. You are loved, you are wanted." Rose mumbled gently and Scorpius let out a shaky breath. A tear finally fell from the corner of his eye.

"I didn't want us to end this way. I never wanted to hurt you." Scorpius admitted. "I should not have went and talked to you that night. We would be okay but Albus... sometimes he just doesn't understand."

"I forgive you." Rose stated clearly and Scorpius looked away.

"Don't tease me" Scorpius mumbled. Rose place a hand on his cheek and leaned in to kiss him. Scorpius let out a cry before kissing back. The kiss became more passionate and Scorpius picked Rose up.

If they had an audience, the person would be in awe. The way they kissed was filled with passion and love and beyond beautiful. Even as Scorpius moved them onto one of the wooden benches, Rose pulled to look at him.

"I don't care. I'm ready. Scorpius I love you!" Rose claimed and Scorpius kissed her once again.

"I love you Rose, more than you would ever know!" That's when the clothes started to come off. Rose was quickly exposed to the cold air as her uniform was taken off and her undergarments. Scorpius helped Rose strip him out of his pajamas and soon he was over her. The kisses more demanding.

"I'll be gentle" Rose heard Scorpius whisper as she felt him push against her. Rose wrapped her arms around his neck and widened her legs. She was relaxed with him. She loved him and she trusted him to not hurt her. It was only a few seconds before his head had been pushed fully inside her. But the stretching was only verging on unpleasant.

Scorpius started with shallow pulls and pushes. He would enter deeper each time but the stretching was kept tolerable. Then Rose felt the tear, she whimpered at the sharp pain but Scorpius kissed her tear away.

"You're okay." Scorpius assured and Rose nodded in agreement. Scorpius pushed further in, past the sore area and past it. Rose felt his body finally connect completely with hers. She looked him in the eyes as he started to move again. Every stroke inside felt better than the one before and Scorpius waited until she released a moan till he increased his speed.

Rose felt so full and Scorpius kept hitting an area inside her that was causing her to moan more frequently and start to sweat. She closed her eyes as the pleasure began to mount inside her. Scorpius was panting and Rose wondered how much longer he would last before everything in her lower regions tighten and her body was taken over by waves of pleasure.

She was numb to everything but Scorpius. Rose cried out in pleasure and her legs held him in place inside of her. She could feel extra heat inside her and throbbing. Was that Scorpius cumming? Was that how it feels? Rose wondered and as the pleasure became less blinding she opened her eyes only to see their magic connecting around them. It was a majestic sight and sure enough Scorpius was breathing heavy against her.


End file.
